


Character Sketch: Gabe Saporta

by MistressKat



Series: Character Sketches [3]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Everything Gabe does is for his family, and his family is everyone he touches





	Character Sketch: Gabe Saporta

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago when I got very, very drunk I wanted to write something. So I asked pushkin666 to give me some characters and then I rambled about them. I think ‘character word sketches’ are best way to describe the results. Or ‘Kat’s regurgitated head-canon’.

  
Everything Gabe does is for his family, and his family is everyone he touches, meets, knows about, everyone, everyone, everyone, he wants them all, safe and sound and _his_.  
  
Wednesdays are the best (the worst), mescaline clinging to his tongue like dust. Ryland asks if he's drunk and he says yes even though it's a lie, it's just him and the desert that follows him from dreams to waking, and he counts people like grains of sand in an hourglass.  
  
His hands are so large, so very large against other people's wrists and waists and throats and Gabe is careful, he is, but they are sand and he is the storm, shaping dunes in his image.


End file.
